


Addicted to Love

by totilott



Series: A Groovy Kind of Love [11]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: 1980s, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Songfic, when will my plot return home from the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totilott/pseuds/totilott
Summary: It's not easy for Booster to take it slow. Not when the one he's meant to take it slow with is Ted.





	Addicted to Love

“Wait, wait, are you -- “

“If I just -- no, move your--”

“Booster, you’re gonna -- ow!”

Booster jumps at Ted’s soft cry of pain and knocks the back of his head against the roof of the car, the impact making him see a white flash of light. “Fuck,” he mutters and falls back down in his own seat, rubbing his head. “You alright?”

“Shit. Uh-huh,” Ted mutters, rubbing his thigh where Booster’s knee hit it. “This isn’t gonna work.”

“Now you tell me.” Booster giggles, then leans to his side and kisses Ted hungrily again. Ted kisses him back, sighing into his mouth, but still they’re too far apart. Booster wants to be closer than this. Absolutely, desperately _needs_ to be. Booster pulls himself away, already aching at the absence of Ted’s mouth. “Back seat it is, then,” he declares and opens the car door.

“What is this, prom?” Ted chuckles.

“Sure, I’ll buy you a lovely corsage after this,” Booster grins, his breathing heavy. “Get in the back.”

It’s been nearly a week since they came back from Nebraska, back to the embassy, and there hasn’t been many opportunities to continue what they started there, their last few nights at hotel. Or _any_ opportunities, in fact. Just sheepish grins, stolen glances, hands brushing against skin in passing.

Booster can't get enough of the flush in Ted's cheeks every time Booster catches him looking at him, studying him. The warmth in his own chest every time he lets Ted know he's been watching him back.

Both of them secretly about to burst, until today when Ted pointedly announced to the League he had to go for a drive to get an obscure part for the Bug and asking idly if Booster wanted to come along. Booster answered affirmatively, a little too loud, almost before Ted had finished the question.

In the back seat, Booster wraps an arm around Ted, kissing him, groaning into his mouth, and lets his other hand slide insistently up his inner leg until he finds Ted’s hard cock and grasps it through the jeans.

“Booster,” Ted keens against lips, and Booster wants to wrap himself around him, lie against him, anything to be closer to him.

Ted made it very clear on the journey back from Nebraska that if they kept on doing this (and Jesus did Booster want to keep on doing this), he didn’t want it to happen at the Embassy, anywhere people could discover them. And Booster knows it’s sensible, knows it’s wise, but days of wanting to do this and no place to do it in has made him just about go crazy.

Ted’s old Toyota, in a remote parking lot at the edge of town, seemed to be a good a place as any, but now they’re here it’s definitely lacking in space. And comfort.

“Ted, please--” Booster groans, shifting his weight, trying to move his leg between Ted’s, bumping against the front seat, the door, the roof. “Jesus.”

Ted’s hands finds his hair, pulls through it, pulls him close into a kiss, and still his heart feels like it’s about to burst every time Ted kisses him, every time he gives the slightest indication that he’s enjoying this. Enjoying _him_. Booster wants nothing but to make Ted feel good, feel happy, just give him as much pleasure as it’s possible to give another human being. But he gets clumsy with excitement, egotistical in the presence of a body like Ted’s.

He wants to grind against him, rub against his skin, feel him close, and he can’t. Can’t contort himself the way he needs to in this cramped space.

“Okay, um.” He sits back, taking a stock of the situation. Trying to work with what he’s got. They can’t grind, can’t hump in this cramped place, so what’s next on the list? “Ah, Ted, I-- ” he breathes, looking into his dark brown eyes, and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Ted's jeans. “Is it okay if I -- God, I wanna blow you.”

Ted's breath hitches in his chest and he tilts his head back as he blushes. God, he’s so gorgeous when he blushes. Booster knows he should probably use milder language, take things slower. He reminds himself this is all new to Ted, that even doing this, touching each other in the back of a car, Ted has to swallow down a lifetime of shame and preconceptions.

 _Slow down, Booster,_ he tells himself sternly. _Don’t you dare make Ted freak out about this._

“Sorry,” he murmurs and kisses Ted’s neck, gentler. Slower. Trying to calm his own breathing. “I didn’t mean to -- I’m just, you’re so fucking sexy. I’m sorry.”

“No, ah,” Ted breathes, head still leaned back against the seat. “Go ahead.”

Booster feels a flush of warmth at those words. _Go ahead_. The two most beautiful words in the English language. He grins, his heart dancing in his chest, and clumsily works Ted’s pants and boxers down to his thighs.

He shuffles back to get in position, grasping Ted’s wonderful hard cock in his hand, feeling the warmth, the weight of it, and his mouth is already watering. He strokes the shaft slowly, taking in the way Ted thrusts his hips in response, and that’s all the buildup Booster can manage before he lowers his head in Ted’s lap and wraps his mouth around him.

Ted makes a soft strangled cry and Booster groans and rolls his own hips at the taste of him, the feel of him. He could come just from doing this to Ted, the wonderful amazing privilege of Ted letting him do this. _God._

He moves his tongue, pressing, caressing, teasing, before he lowers his head further, feeling the head of Ted’s cock reach the back of his tongue, the back of his mouth, and he breathes deeply through his nose before he bobs his head up again, lips following the contours. He hears the hitch in Ted’s breathing again, hears the soft vocalization at the edge of every gasp. Booster feels like he’ll explode from the joy of Ted enjoying this. Enjoying him.

He firms his grip at the base of Ted’s cock and sucks in his cheeks around him to get more saliva, make this wetter, slicker, better, and moves his head faster. Ted groans and Booster feels a hand fall on his back, resting between his shoulder blades, and that gentle pressure makes him groan too.

 _Fuck_. He could do this for the rest of his life and he would be happy.

He wants this to last but also wants nothing more than for Ted to come, to feel him spurt hard into his mouth. Just the thought makes his own cock throb. He hasn’t had the chance to make Ted come from this yet, but those times Booster has to excuse himself to get himself under control at the Embassy bathroom, eight times out of ten this is the thought that occupies him. The taste, the motion, the heat of Ted coming in his mouth.

“Ah, God. Booster,” Ted gasps urgently, and Booster whimpers in response, at the keening sound in Ted’s voice. _Fuck, this is amazing._

Booster feels so close too, even fully dressed, even without anything to rub himself against, and he wonders for a moment if he could touch himself while he’s doing this, urgently jerk himself off to come just as Ted comes. How hot and amazing that would be, but he also knows he’s having a hard enough time keeping a steady pace with how excited he is, he doesn’t need more things to throw off his rhythm.

“Fuck, _mm_ \-- wait, there’s, ah, a guy," Ted hisses urgently. "There’s a guy outside.” Booster can feel the hand resting on his back tensing.

_No, just a little more. Just a little longer. Fuck that guy, forget him, we’ll do this with an audience if we have to._

“He’s -- ahh, God, he’s coming this way. _Booster_ , Booster, wait! _Stop._ ”

Booster pulls back his head just as Ted’s hand finds the collar of his shirt and yanks him up to a sitting position. Out of breath, Booster wipes his chin and scans the parking lot, seeing a man in a hoodie strolling down the street on the other side.

Booster notices Ted urgently coaxing himself back into his pants. Then silently, though flushed and with adrenaline racing, they follow the man with their eyes as he crosses the lot diagonally and slips past the trash cans on their left and is gone.

There’s an audible thud as Ted flops down, staring at the car ceiling. “Shit,” he mutters.

“It’s okay, he’s gone,” Booster murmurs and kisses his neck, his hand finding Ted’s cock again, rubbing it firmly through Ted's rumpled jeans.

Ted groans at his touch, then pulls Booster’s hand away by the wrist. “No, please, I’d --” He sits up, looking at Booster, face flushed. “I can’t do this.”

There’s a cold hard sinking feeling in Booster’s stomach as he quickly pulls away. _Whatever you just did, Booster, you fucked up._ “Okay, um. You mean like, never,” he mutters. “Or not here?”

Ted quickly cups Booster’s face in his hands, looking at him in with a gentle smile that makes Booster feel dizzy. “Not here,” he mutters.

“So we drive somewhere else, we find somewhere even more remote,” Booster urges, looking into Ted’s soft brown eyes.

Ted clears his throat and lets go. “I mean we can’t be doing this in _my car_.” He glances out the window. “It’s too easy to get spotted and -- well there’s the lack of space, for starters.”

“We can get a hotel room again,” Booster suggests, a happy warm glow in him alighting at the memory of a soft, sunlit bed in Nebraska.

“Sure, two guys, just renting a room together for a few hours? A night?” Ted scratches the back of his head. “It worked when it was the hotel who put us together, but if we actively go asking, I mean --”

“There are places, you know, specializing in that sort of thing.”

Ted looks at him, frowning, a touch of panic in his eyes. “Booster.”

“I know,” Booster smiles, a little self-consciously. “We couldn’t.” He knows that. Anyone spotting them going into a place like that -- it was risky when he was on his own, in disguise, in Bialya. They’re so much more visible, more recognizable, in New York, even in their civvies.

“We can’t use the Bug,” Ted mutters, thinking ahead of Booster as usual. “There’s a live tracker, the League would wonder why we’d just let her hover somewhere or stay in one spot too long.”

Booster pulls his fingers through his hair, leaning back in his seat. “Well, I guess that leaves only one place. Or, two, actually.”

“Where?”

“Our rooms,” Booster says matter-of-factly, not looking at Ted. Well, they very nearly used Booster’s room for this sort of thing at the party back then. Didn’t seem like such a terrible idea then. Not _that_ part of it, anyway.

“We talked about this,” Ted mutters, motioning to the front seats, getting ready to go.

“Ted, no one would suspect anything,” Booster urges, getting out of the car and opening the door to the front passenger side. “It’s not like it’s unusual that we spend time in each other’s rooms.” The way he’s feeling right now they could go at it in the living room for all he cares.

“I don’t know,” Ted sighs, flopping down in the drivers seat. “I think I should ponder this later. There’s not, um," he giggles. "Not a lot of blood going to my brain right now.”

“I can help you with that,” Booster purrs with a grin, placing a palm on Ted’s thigh.

“Again, _not_ in the car,” Ted tells him, and then laughs. “Why is it every conversation goes in circles with you?”

“I mean, at least your brain functions the rest of the time, imagine when _mine’s_ starved for blood.”

Ted guffaws loudly, and it feels a little like a release, though not exactly the one Booster had been hoping for today. They tease each other and laugh for most of the ride home.

* * *

They arrive at the Embassy a little after seven, finding Tora, Scott and Nat eating in the living room. Pasta Alfredo, must have been Scott's turn to make dinner. Booster can feel his stomach growling, conceding he can’t live on kisses and stolen glances alone. They each grab a plateful and join the others.

“So did you get the part?” Nat asks abruptly, looking at Ted finding a seat across the table.

“What part?” Ted mutters, mouth already full.

“The part to the Bug.”

Ted swallows and coughs. “Oh! Yeah. Yes. I mean, _no_. They -- they didn’t have it.”

"What?" Scott asks incredulously.

Booster has to stop himself from laughing, angling his face down so they won't see him grin. Honestly. Ted is the worst liar he’s ever known. “What he means is,” he quickly offers. “First we drove around downtown for an _hour_ trying to find this shop,” Booster explains, a frustrated tinge in his voice. “Which turned out to be _closed_ but there was this number on the door which of course meant we had to spend ages trying to track down a working phone booth.”

He can see Nat’s eyes glaze over, turning on his “polite listening” face. _Perfect._

“But in the end they didn’t have it, this motor part, or -- they had a _version_ of it but it wasn't a perfect match. It would fit on one end but not the other." Easy to lie when everyone knows he's terrible at mechanics. "Wasn’t that it?” He looks at Ted, who’s busy shoveling more food into his mouth, probably hoping it’ll be an excuse not to talk.

“Mm-hm,” Ted mumbles, looking at him with a look of gratefulness.

“Just a big quest for nothing,” Booster shrugs and takes takes a mouthful of pasta himself.

“That’s some bruise you got, Scott,” Tora says, motioning to Scott’s hand.

“Oh yeah, it’s fine, just got knocked about a bit in the business with that street gang.”

The conversation moves on, and Booster sits back, glancing to Ted. He’s gotta tease him about this later. How on earth are they going to keep any kind of secrets if Ted can’t lie worth a damn? It’s kind of adorable, really.

Or... no. He shouldn’t tease him. He knows how anxious all of this makes Ted, how worried he is about being found out. And Booster is too, of course he is, but... It’s easier when it’s the two of them. Blue and Gold against the world. If they should get thrown out of the League for this, at least they’re together, right?

He coughs, a piece of stray chicken caught in his throat. _Getting carried away, like always, Booster._

He has to remind himself not to assume too much, _want_ this too much. It’s... It’s not a love story, it’s not a relationship. All it’s been thus far has been some enthusiastic groping and kissing in a hotel room for a few nights.

But he’ll take it, he’ll be whatever Ted wants him to be. He’ll be Ted’s little experiment, if that’s all he's looking for. He’ll be a secret boy toy, he’ll be a bashful lover, he’ll be the experienced teacher, whatever Ted should want him to be. Just to be close to him, just to get to kiss him and touch him and be with him.

He looks up at Ted again who’s idly following the other’s conversation. He’s got Alfredo sauce on his chin, but still Booster feels a rush of butterflies just looking at him. Feels a warm wave travel from his stomach to his chest to his face.

Fuck, he’s got it bad this time.

Ted looks up, meeting his gaze, and they smile sheepishly at each other while the other’s talk.

Yeah. Got it real bad.

Booster realizes the conversation has died down, and he glances to the others to make sure they’re not aware of their little moment. “Um, Ted,” Booster ventures quickly. “You have the most recent issue of Movie Mode, right? Maybe I could,” he clears his throat. Suddenly he feels like he’s not so good at lying after all. “Drop by your room later and borrow it.”

“S-sure,” Ted mutters, an unmistakable flush of color in his cheeks. “Got some, uh, new comic books too. If you wanna read ‘em.”

“Absolutely,” he grins, looking into Ted’s eyes, a wave of warmth in his chest. So they’re doing this. Later, alone in Ted’s room.

“I can’t believe it,” Nat mutters, and Booster looks at him uncertainly. “Grown men and you still read comics books.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Tora remarks.

“Yeah, at least we know when they’re locked up in their rooms reading their comics they’re not getting into trouble,” Scott shrugs with a smile.

“Hey, I resent that,” Booster joins in, a little relieved at the direction this conversation's gone. “We hardly _ever_ get into trouble.”

“Please,” Scott laughs. “You two went out for a three hour drive and we’re all surprised you didn’t accidentally start a war or get arrested or something.”

Booster laughs, but he’s aware of the look of worry that’s suddenly come over Ted’s face. He wants to assure him, let him know they’re all just messing around, it’s not that serious. But he knows, of course he knows.

They _could_ very easily have gotten in trouble today, if they’d been spotted, if the wrong people had spotted them. And it would have been disastrous. It’s a familiar thought to Booster, but at least he knows who he is, knows he’s in the right, knows it’s the time that is wrong. If that happened to Ted, who’s new to all this, who's just slowly trying to figure things out...

Hero or not, Booster would do terrible things to anyone who tried to bring Ted down for this.

Ted glances at him across the table with that subtle anxiety in his eyes, and Booster smiles at him. _Don’t worry. Please don’t worry. Everything’s going to be alright._

Ted smiles weakly back and quickly looks away before he excuses himself and heads up the stairs.

There’s nothing Booster wants more than to follow him into the upstairs hallway and embrace him, kiss him, assure him. In fact, his whole body is aching to touch Ted again after the little appetizer in the car. Booster shifts in his seat, trying to follow the conversation, telling himself not to get too worked up. _All good things come to those who wait._ Patience is a virtue and all that. Later, in Ted’s room, that’s when he’ll kiss him so hard he’ll make Ted whimper and drag his fingertips down his back, push Ted's anxieties away, hold him close, feel the heat of his skin, taste him on his tongue again.

Wow, that patience didn't last long, huh? He licks his lips and leans his elbow on the table, trying to _really_ focus on the conversation, Scott explaining something’s he’s doing to upgrade the League communications network. _Patience and focus._ Patience and focus even when he's in Ted's room, in Ted's bed, with the feeling of that warm skin under his hands.

“Booster? Hello? Looking a little vacant there.”

“Ah no, go on,” Booster smiles good-naturedly at Scott. “Three hours of Ted explaining advanced flight mechanics and then this.” He yawns theatrically. “It’s _riveting._ ”

“Oh, I'm _sorry,_ ” Scott laughs. “I'm not forcing you to listen to this, you know.”

“Is it any wonder I read comic books?” Booster grins and stretches his arms over his head. “It’s the only thing I can do to give my brain some off-time around you guys.”

“I think you look ready for some off-time, Booster,” Tora giggles. “Go get your comic books.”

 _Oh, I am ready,_ Booster thinks as he excuses himself and saunters up to the second floor. But he knows he should wait, even though his heart, his body aches to be close to Ted again. They have their excuse, their alibi, no good rushing in immediately after setting it up. He glances at Ted’s door before slipping into his own rooms.

Again and again he returns to how much he dislikes carrying on like this. Like they’re doing something wrong, like they’re wicked people. The nerve of strangers who would tell them that their sweet little moments together are wrong and sick. They aren’t, they definitely aren’t, but this world, this era, insists that they are. And he’s not sure _Ted_ knows that they aren’t.

If only Booster could convince him with words, with touches, with his body, that this is genuine and good and, shit, it's probably even healthy. That it's not immoral, that it's the same as if one of them had been a woman. They're both full of nerves as it is, like teenagers fretting and overthinking, trying to give each other space, figuring out where their boundaries lie, no need to bring hellfire and moral damnation into it as well.

And if this era insists it's a sin, well, he'll figure out just how many variants of that sin he can explore together with Ted.

Okay, whoa. _Pass the time, Booster._

A shower. Get ready, get clean, smell nice, make everything as perfect, as inviting to Ted as possible. Make it perfect, _be_ perfect, for Ted.

The water is warm, the jet hard -- one of Booster’s delights in the 20th Century. He closes his eyes and lets the water fall against his face. Back home there were only steam stalls due to the W.C.A., the Water Conservation Act. Imagine, once he had no idea how wonderful a shower felt, had no idea that if you set the pressure just right, it’s almost like a gentle massage, making his skin prickle even after he's turned the water off.

He grins and shampoos his hair, humming a melody. ".. _.My, he holds his head up high when he goes walking by, he's my guy,_ " he sings softly, his voice echoing against the tiled walls.

He begins soaping in his arms, his chest, as his mind wanders to the feeling of Ted’s strong hands against his skin. The delicious points of pressure of his fingertips, the way he tugs and pulls when he gets too caught in the moment to be shy and hesitant. Fuck, it’s almost too much to take. He could touch him like that at any time and Booster would be instantly hot and willing, no other foreplay necessary. Ted could just take him, like that.

But he’ll go slow, for Ted. No use going straight for the heavy stuff, scaring him off. And face it, Booster’s weak for the touching and kissing and grinding himself. Helps slow him down, makes it -- him -- _everything_ , last longer. He’s well aware he gets too eager -- clumsy and stupid with excitement when he’s alone with Ted. He’d like to kiss him everywhere, touch him everywhere simultaneously. His brain just shorts.

And after. When they’re both sated and spent and groggy with pleasure, they can just be together. Curled up together, body to body, maybe kiss a bit. Sleepy caresses. When Booster is done being too excited, when the wild desire in him is satisfied and he can just be with Ted.

That’s almost the best part.

Falling asleep together in their hotel room bed, curled up together, after. That’s a memory that keeps returning to Booster, makes something in his chest flutter. That was the part that really made him a goner. It gives him the feeling he had when Ted said... When Ted told him he’s in love with him.

In love. With _him._

It’s wild.

Of course, Ted said it when they were both in bed and Ted was rock hard. That’s usually been the kind of setting Booster has heard those words said to him before. And he keeps reminding himself not to be naïve like he once was, not be the same Booster who used to be young and stupid and believe everything people said to him when they wanted to go to bed with him.

Just because Ted’s had a longer journey getting to that point doesn’t make those words true.

Sure, Ted might even believe he spoke the truth but... Booster’s been through this before. Better enjoy it for what it is, what is happening, what is demonstrably true, and not get carried away, not imagine a picture perfect future together. In the 20th Century he doesn’t even know what a best case scenario might look like. Maybe this is _it_.

 _Take what you can get, stop hoping for more_. He’s having a good time -- a _great_ time, exploring this with Ted, getting to express that part of himself again, getting to touch and kiss and please the guy he's been secretly mooning over for ages. Booster feels so goddamned lucky being the one who gets to do this, introduce Ted to this.

He’s already got a goal, a mission, which is to make Ted relax into this, convince Ted how good, how natural this is, not to mention how absolutely sexy and gorgeous and amazing _he_ is. Because he is, he absolutely is. The sight of him in his jeans, or in his costume ( _especially_ in his costume), it makes your mouth water. Those thick, strong thighs, that perfect round ass, the shape of his chest... 

Fuck, how much longer does he ought to wait? How much longer can he _stand_ to wait?

Booster quickly dries himself off. He could blow-dry his hair to stall for time, but he doesn’t _want_ to stall for time. He wants to go to Ted’s room right now, he could cross the hall bare-ass naked for all he cares, and just tear off Ted’s clothes and throw him into bed and go to town. There’s no end to the things he wants to show Ted, _do_ to Ted.

_Patience, Booster. Just wait. Wait wait wait._

He sighs sits down on his own bed, damp and naked. He could jerk off in the meantime, get some of that restless energy out of his system. There’s no end to his fantasies these days, the mental images of Ted, naked and strong and beautiful and ohh so flexible. The fun they could have with that flexibility if Ted would let him, if Ted would see himself through Booster's eyes. Jesus.

It wouldn't take Booster long at all to jerk off just pondering that one thought, but he decides to wait. He wants to get there with Ted, actual real life Ted. Ted’s hands, Ted’s body, or even, oh _man_ \-- Ted’s _mouth_.

No. No, no, no, that’s all he can take. He pulls on his clothes again, hands clumsy with energy, and tucks his erection into the waistband of his shorts. _There_. No one can tell, not in the few steps it takes to get from his own door to Ted's.

He pulls his fingers through his damp hair, exits into the hall and knocks softly on Ted’s door.

“Yeah, come in,” comes Ted’s voice immediately. Like hes been waiting, too.

Booster opens the door and wonders if he should loudly proclaim into the hall he’s there for the comic books, just to remind anyone who might be listening. But no, their alibi is set, to reiterate would only sound suspicious.

He closes the door behind him and locks it so gently you can’t even hear the click of the bolt sliding into place. Then he turns and finds Ted sitting at his desk in the corner, the one that’s always overflowing with blueprints and technical manuals and notebooks where every page is packed with sketches and calculations and scribbles.

Ted’s looking at him with that deer-in-the-headlights look about him, which stops Booster in his tracks. He does.... Ted _does_ want this, right? This was what they both hinted at downstairs at dinner?

“Hey,” Booster grins at him.

“Hey.”

“It was hard making myself wait for this,” Booster tells him candidly. It feels like days since things were getting hot and heavy in the car, not hours. "I've just kept thinking about --"

“Shh," Ted interrupts, his eyes glancing towards the door. "They could hear."

Booster flashes him a smile and heads for Ted’s cassette player under the window. He roots through the pile of tapes, trying to find something smooth and sexy and romantic. When he fails to find it he reminds himself that for all he cares they could do this to the sound of yodeling, or Tora's harding fiddle records. He puts in a random one and presses play.

An upbeat synthesizer riff plays, and Booster turns up the volume. _“We’re walking like in a Dolce Vita, this time we got it right...”_

Booster scans the room again, trying to preemptively meet Ted’s anxieties. Finally he closes the curtains, and throws a T-shirt on the door handle, obscuring the key hole.

“See? Perfect," Booster grins, walking over to Ted. Gently pushing a blueprint out of the way, he leans against the desk opposite him.

Ted exhales and closes his eyes. “I guess.”

There's a pause, the only sound the cassette player under the window. ".. _.Another light before we drown in darkness, say you'll never leave me now.._."

They look at each other, Booster smiling self-consciously before he raises a hand and brushes a lock of Ted's curly hair away from his eyes. "You worried?"

Ted snorts. "I mean, we said we wouldn't do this."

" _You_ said," Booster reminds him gently.

"Okay, _I_ said we wouldn't do this," Ted shrugs. "Because I thought it was a bad idea. And now it, it doesn't feel like a bad idea and nothing's changed so that must be _my_ sense of judgment going, right? My brain cells must be dying or something. Popping like lightbulbs."

Booster chuckles, a little flattered he'd be able to kill off Ted's braincells by just giving him head in the back of a car. "Or maybe you're getting a little less paranoid." Booster gently grasps Ted's arms and pulls him to his feet, and Ted doesn't resist him. Face to face, Booster allows himself to slowly look him up and down, taking in his strong shoulders and arms, the sweet fullness of his torso, the curve of his hips and thighs in his jeans. He meets Ted's eyes again, and Ted blushes in response.

"Like, I, I," Ted stutters, swallowing thickly, and Booster wants to jump him right then and there. Just kill off a lot more brain cells, immediately. "I hate how anxious I am with you, but I also feel like I'm maybe not anxious _enough_."

"But anxiety doesn't change anything," Booster tells him. "It just makes you miserable."

"It makes us more careful."

"We _are_ careful," Booster replies, pulling him closer, enjoying the heat of Ted' body through their clothes. He lowers his head, softly kissing Ted's neck as a little choked sound escapes Ted.

" _Booster,_ " Ted whimpers softly as Booster wraps his arms around him and shifts to trail hungry kisses up the other side of his neck. "This is a -- hhah, a cheap way to win an argument."

Booster chuckles, hips lips against Ted's warm neck. "Never said I played fair." Raising his head, he finds Ted's lips and kisses him eagerly. Kisses him, tongues caressing, sighing and groaning until he can feel hesitant hands follow the curve of his back, feel Ted press against him. Even that makes Booster’s knees weak.

“Okay,” Booster breathes hard as their lips part. “Bed!”

Ted giggles softly and hooks his hand behind Booster’s neck. “You’re such a smooth talker, Booster.”

He feels a warm rush of embarrassment. _God, Booster, pace yourself._ “I’m sorry,” he murmurs against Ted’s lips. “I just, I get so --”

That’s all he manages to say before Ted’s hand finds his hair at the back of his head, and pulls him down into another kiss -- an eager, demanding kiss, Ted’s tongue hot and insistent against his, with Ted’s fingers curling in his hair, pulling just enough that Booster realizes that if Ted should boss him around a little bit, be a little mean, order him to do something, he’d eagerly, obediently do it. Without a moment's hesitation..

He groans into Ted’s mouth, rolling his hips against him, and trembles as Ted rocks his hips back. Fuck. The need burns in him, to be naked, to feel skin against skin, to hear Ted moan and sigh and gasp. He wants to be about three steps further right now than they are.

Ted kisses him deeper, and quickly Booster’s hands find the waistband of his own shorts, clumsily unbuttoning the fly while still wanting to press, to rub up against Ted, meet Ted’s hardness with his own. He rocks his hips, his hand squeezed between them, and the way Ted groans and gently pulls his hair, ohh, Booster wants to kiss him, wants to suck and lick him, thrust against him, fuck him or get fucked by him, he wants absolutely everything their bodies can do to each other, and he wants it _now_.

Jesus.

Jesus, he should definitely have jerked off before this.

He’s knows he's too eager, too desperate. This pace will only freak out Ted, and that's the last thing he wants to do. He shuffles a little bit back, away from Ted, pulling out of their kiss to catch his breath, calm down. He sucks in a few lungfulls and then he cups Ted beautiful, flushed face with both hands and kisses him, slower, gentler, softer than before. He needs to take his time, pace himself, that’s what Ted deserves. Just the slowest, most sensual hours of affection and teasing and --

Booster jumps at the feeling of fingers, Ted’s fingers, finding the fly of his shorts and continuing to swiftly unbutton them. Booster moans softly as knuckles brush against his hard cock, as he feels his shorts drop to his ankles. He trembles in anticipation of what Ted’s hands will do next, groans into his mouth as they kiss, but Ted's hands hesitantly rest against his hips, unsure, shy.

Booster quickly removes one hand from Ted’s face, grasping Ted's hand, and pushes it up, under Booster's shirt, the palm sliding against his hot skin. It feels clumsy and demanding and inelegant, but he wants it so bad.

_Touch me. Please touch me._

Ted seems to get the picture, and slides both hands under Booster’s shirt, fingers trailing over his stomach, palms pressing against the chest. A thumb brushes against Booster’s nipple, making him gasp and roll his hips. That’s all he can take before he raises his arms slightly and Ted, brilliant, clever Ted, immediately understands the invitation, hooking his fingers under the edge of Booster’s shirt and pulls it up and off, their lips parting as the fabric passes between them.

Booster stands there, rock hard in his underwear against Ted's fully clothed body. “Okay, so -- to reiterate my point from earlier,” he grins, out of breath. “Bed. _Please_.”

Ted, already flushed, blushes deeper and laughs. "You've talked me into it."

A soft little whimper of anticipation escapes from Booster, and he quickly kicks off his shoes and the shorts bunched around his ankles. Then he jumps into Ted’s bed, on his back, and half sits, half lies, propped up on his elbows.

Ted looks at him, Booster all undressed and eager and willing, and glances down as he begins to unbutton his own pants. Just the idea of it is too tempting, and Booster swiftly sits up, shuffling to the edge of the bed, and pulls Ted closer to help him undress. He grins as he pushes Ted’s hands away, clumsily unbuttoning the rest of his fly, pulling his pants down to his knees. Ted’s cock is hard, straining against the soft cotton of his underwear, and Booster’s mouth waters at the sight. If the bed was a little bit taller or Booster a little bit shorter it would be a perfect height to use his mouth, his lips, his tongue -- tease Ted through the fabric of his underwear. He's so tantalizingly close but just too far away to do a good job of it.

_Patience. Patience and focus._

He looks up at Ted, Ted flushed and self-conscious and so very beautiful, and wraps his arms around him, pulling his body closer, feeling the heat of him as Booster rests his head against his chest. Jesus _Christ_ how he loves everything about Ted’s body. How good and strong and firm and full and soft it feels against him.

Booster trails his fingers up Ted’s thighs, his strong, thick thighs, loving the soft texture of his body hair under his fingertips. Fuck, it’s almost too much too take. His fingers continue up the sides of his hips, to his waist, under his shirt. He trails a thumb against the amazing and soft and sexy line of hair on Ted’s lower stomach, then moves his hands further up, to his broad and full chest, feeling the warm skin under his palms.

Ted stiffens, a little jolt of tension, and Booster looks up, his hands quickly falling to the safe area of Ted's hips. “Are you okay? I’m sorry, should I not --”

“It’s fine,” Ted mutters quickly, his eyes not meeting Booster’s. “I'm sorry, it's ridiculous. I guess I’m --” he exhales, tilting his head back. “I’m just... a little self-conscious.” He snorts. “Or something like that.”

“You shouldn’t be. You _really_ shouldn’t be,” Booster breathes, unsure if that’s the right thing to say. He's not at his most eloquent right now. He just knows Ted’s perfect. His body is _perfect_ , and he wants to be as close as possible to it.

Ted glances down at him, not quite meeting his gaze. “It’s silly, I’m not usually like -- like this. I don’t know why I --” his voice trails off.

“Look, I’m more than happy like this,” Booster grins, and pulls Ted’s body closer again, sliding a hand up the small of his back, over his shirt. “You're so sexy either way. It’s totally fine if you don’t want me to touch you there, or if, if you’d rather --”

Ted snorts. “No. No, I'll just --” He crosses his forearms, grabbing hold of the edge of his shirt, and peels it off in one swift motion. After tossing the shirt aside he stands there, right between Booster’s legs as he's seated on the edge of the bed, and exhales shakily.

“Ted. Ohh _fuck_ ,” Booster whimpers at the sight of Ted’s broad hairy chest, that strong, thick torso he’s been stealing subtle glances in the locker rooms for two years now. Jesus Christ, to think he’s got it all for himself, that he gets to appreciate it behind locked doors. “You’re so fucking hot I can’t take it.”

Ted snorts again, a sound that turns into a yelp as Booster swiftly locks his arms around him and bodily hauls him into bed, on top of himself. The weight of him is so delicious, their bodies close together, skin against skin.

Ted giggles in disbelief. “Booster, jeez.” He shuffles a bit, one knee slipping off the edge of the bed. “Let’s just -- I’m falling off here, you need to move up. Give me some room.”

Booster obediently shuffles further up on the bed, flopping down on his back once his head finds Ted’s pillow. It smells like him, and he loves that, being enveloped in the smell, the feel, the touch of Ted on all sides.

It’s a single bed, so less room than they had at the hotel, but compared to Ted’s car it’s practically a football field.

Ted’s gaze is soft as he stands over Booster on his hands and knees, making Booster throw his arms around Ted’s neck, pulling him down into an eager kiss. It forces Ted’s body down, against Booster’s, and he loves the sensation of Ted’s naked chest against his, Ted’s legs straddling him, and he can't help but thrust upwards as he curls his tongue in Ted’s mouth.

Ted groans softly and angles his head up. “Is this okay? I’m not too heavy on you?”

Booster grins with closed eyes and rocks his hips. “No, it’s great. I love it.”

“You sure?”

Booster quickly raises his head, finding Ted’s soft lips, his hot tongue, and drags his fingers down Ted’s back, eliciting a soft groan as they kiss. He wants this to last for hours, for days, but also absolutely, desperately wants more. He moves his hands further down, following the curve of Ted’s back, pulling his hips against his own, making Ted grind against him. The feeling makes a jolt of electricity travel from Booster’s cock and up his spine. He grasps Ted’s hips even more firmly, pulling him against himself, grinding slowly, and their lips part as Ted sits up on his elbows and moans softly.

As Ted picks up the pace slightly, Booster rocks his hips to meet him again and again and again, and Booster glides his hands further down, grasping Ted’s perfect, full ass with both hands, pressing him down more.

“Whoa.” Ted freezes, making Booster open his eyes, see the touch of panic in Ted’s face looking down at him. “Not there.”

“Oh. Okay. Of course,” Booster stutters, a little confused, but he swiftly places his hands back on Ted’s hips.

“I’m sorry, I’m just, ah.” Ted swallows, his arms trembling a little with his weight on them. “We’re not there yet.”

“Sure,” Booster replies brightly, though a little disappointed. It wasn’t like he was heading for full on anal at this juncture. It’s just... a _very_ nice ass and he’d like to touch it. Squeeze it, nothing more. For the time being. He groans appreciatively as Ted slowly begins moving again. " _Mmm,_ Ted."

Booster rocks his hips, chiding himself for being impatient. Baby steps. Whatever Ted’s ready for, that’s what they’ll do. _Learn to be a little more appreciative, Booster, Ted even took off his shirt for you, you can't --_

Oh yeah.

That's right.

Booster opens his eyes, taking in the sight of Ted’s beautiful face above him, eyes closed, brows knotted gently in concentration, and he looks further down, mouth watering at the sight of that strong chest, the pattern of dark hair, the soft shape of his pecs. Fuck, that’s the stuff. He’ll memorize it for later, gonna file it right at the front of his mental library of sexy images. He gets a wild notion he’d like to come all over that chest, paint it with trails of cum, and the mental image makes him keen softly and buck his hips, disrupting Ted’s rhythm.

Ted halts and opens his eyes, face flushed with effort. “You okay, Boos? Getting bored?”

“Bored?” Booster snorts. “Are you kidding me? I just, I --” he exhales, grasping Ted’s hips. “Fuck. _Ted._ ”

Ted giggles softly, out of breath. “Okay, just -- tell me what to do.”

Too many avenues to explore, it's impossible to choose. “Okay, we could -- what if, ah --” He hooks his thumbs into the band of his own Y-fronts and pulls them down to his thighs, then finds the waistband of Ted's boxer briefs. "Okay if I...?"

"Uh-huh." Ted licks his lips, looking down at himself. At Booster hands, Booster's cock twitching with pent-up excitement.

Booster tugs Ted's underwear down too, just enough to free his delicious, thick, hard, cock. Booster grins with anticipation and pushes his hips forward so their cocks meet, hot skin against hot skin, hardness against hardness, and wraps his fingers around them and firmly strokes them both.

“Ah. _Ah_ , shit,” Ted gasps and lets his head fall forward, into the crook of Booster's neck.

Booster hums with delight, pressing his shoulders into the bed. Jesus Christ, he wishes he could have a film of this, of the curve of Ted's back, the way the sheets are bunching under Ted's palms either side of Booster’s head, the delicious, getnle way Ted thrusts against him.

Booster’s dimly aware his hand is going at a faster pace than he started with, muscle memory kicking in, just jerking off, desperately, building fast as usual -- even faster now, as he takes in the sigh of Ted’s body, all that naked skin, the body hair, the full real weight of him, loving the feeling of them both so hard in Booster's hand, both of them sliding so slick against his palm, their juices mixing. How honest this is, how turned on they both are, together, by each other, how their bodies feel together, against each other, and holy shit, he wanted to do this to make Ted feel good but he’s already so close himself, jerking them both off as Ted thrusts against him.

“Oh, oh _Ted -- fuck_ , I’m--” is all Booster manages to choke out before he comes, back arching away from the bed, hand frantically pistoning. He angles his head up as a hand quickly closes over his mouth and he’s left to whimper through his nose, not stopping his own hand from stroking, squeezing until he’s completely spent.

Booster falls back against the mattress, exhaling deeply as Ted removes his hand from his mouth.

“Sorry,” Ted murmurs and softly kisses his neck. “You were getting, um, a little loud.”

“Shit,” Booster gasps, closing his eyes. “It’s okay. Thank you. I’m sorry.”

He can hear Ted chuckle softly as his own breathing slowly returns to normal and that satisfied tiredness washes over him. He could lie just like this, under Ted, sleepy and content and warm, for the rest of his life.

But not before he makes Ted come too.

He opens his eyes, grinning at Ted’s warm beautiful face over him. “That was so good,” he murmurs and gives Ted another kiss. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Ted smiles.

“You did everything.”

Booster can feel the movement of Ted's chest against his as Ted is still breathing fast and heavy, still horny and eager and absolutely delicious. “Mm,” Booster groans softly and squirms against Ted’s erection, still free from his underwear. “I wanna -- let’s switch.”

It’s a bit of a process, switching places in a single bed without any of them wanting to pull back or sit up, but after a bit of finessing, a lot of giggling, Ted’s on his back with Booster straddling his waist.

The cassette is still going. _"...Playing games is part of human nature, my heart's in overdrive, it's great to be alive..."_

Booster squirms, imagining for a moment what it would be like to ride Ted’s cock in this position, how good that fullness would feel inside him. But he reminds himself they’re still doing baby steps. He leans forward and kisses him, teasing Ted’s tongue with his own, pulling back just enough so that Ted sighs and lifts his head to find his lips again. Booster feels a warm wave of happiness wash over him at that little sign of enthusiasm, of desire. That Ted really wants this, really wants him.

He grins as he shifts down in the bed to trail kisses along Ted’s jaw, down his neck.

Ted exhales unevenly as Booster’s hand moves down his chest and then pushes upwards again, that tangle of chest hair between his fingers, under his palm. It feels so good. Booster gently scrapes his teeth against the skin of Ted’s shoulder, then kisses further down, Ted’s clavicle, then Ted’s upper chest.

Booster senses the little spark of tension in Ted’s body again, and raises his head slightly to kiss the crook of Ted’s neck. “You doing okay, Ted?”

“Shit.” Ted breathes hard and squirms underneath Booster. “Yes.” He places a hand on Booster’s thigh, grasping it firmly, making Booster’s own breathing quicken again. "Keep going."

Booster licks and nibbles Ted's neck, earning a soft groan, then trails lazy kisses downwards, down Ted's chest, his stomach, pausing every time he can feel Ted tense, continuing every time Ted gently assures him to keep going.

He's well aware Ted has some self esteem issues about his body. Especially after he gained that bit of weight when he was out of commission with his injured leg. Booster wishes he had the vocabulary to tell him that the fullness has only made him hotter, given his ass and thighs and shoulders that bit of extra oomph that drives Booster absolutely crazy. But Booster's too clumsy with words, especially in intimate moments, he's proven that to Ted already. He'd only say the wrong thing and make Ted feel even more self-conscious. So he'll do his best to show him instead.

He sighs with every kiss, loving the taste of Ted's skin against his tongue, loving the soft body hair against his lips. When he reaches that sexy trail of hair down Ted's stomach he moans outright. He trails wet kisses down the length of it, until his chin brushes against Ted's hard cock. He lifts his head to check in with Ted, make sure that he's not doing this solely for his own benefit. He sees the heavy rise and fall of Ted's chest, sees how Ted has raised his hand, grasping his own hair, and fuck, he looks _so_ hot.

"Mmm, you okay?"

"Ah," Ted pants. "Keep going."

His plan was to keep on teasing indefinitely, see how turned on he can make Ted, force away the anxieties and just see what Ted's breaking point is like, but in this position the temptation is too great, and Booster’s hand quickly grasps the base of Ted’s cock and he closes his mouth around it, groaning appreciatively. He can hear Ted exclaim, then the noise becomes muffled, and he glances up to see Ted's hand covering his own mouth.

Oh, this is _fun_.

The taste is salty, earthy, Ted’s precum hot against his tongue, and he can’t help but push down deep, tongue pressed against Ted, to catch every drop. Ted moans into his hand and jerks his hips sharply upward, into Booster’s mouth, and Booster whimpers in response.

“Shit,” Ted pants and shuffles urgently up on his elbows, looking down at Booster. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

Booster, a little dazed, raises his head, meeting Ted’s gaze. “Sorry for what?”

“For -- for _that,_ ” Ted frowns at him. “For pushing into your mouth with no warning, I didn’t mean to.”

“Oh no,” Booster grins. “Don’t worry.”

“You made a noise.”

“That was a good kind of noise,” Booster grins, out of breath, hand still grasping the base of Ted’s cock. The weight and warmth of him feels so good. He doesn't know how long he can keep away from it, to talk. “I’ll let you know if there’s something I can’t handle, but in the meantime, shit, it's alright by me if, if you wanna fuck my mouth.”

The flush of red in Ted’s face comes almost immediately and his head falls back on the pillow. “ _Booster,_ ” he groans.

“Sorry,” Booster murmurs. _Baby steps._ “You want me to keep going?”

“Please.” It's almost a whimper.

Booster grins and exhales before trailing a broad wet tongue all the way up Ted’s shaft before closing his lips around the head, his tongue rolling against it. He can feel Ted’s legs tense and knows he’s trying not to move, trying not to thrust. Like Ted covering his own mouth not to moan, it's kind of hot.

He bobs his head down, wanting to take in as much as he possibly can, the full length of him, wanting Ted to feel that pleasant squeeze at the back of Booster's throat. It elicits a sharp little moan, which makes Booster stay there a little longer until he finally has to come back up for air.

Fuck, he could do this forever. This, too, forever. Seems like there are many things he’d like to do indefinitely with Ted.

He bobs his head again, sucking in his cheeks, trying to find a rhythm, a pace he can keep without getting too excited to take his time. As he does so he slides his free hand up Ted’s thigh, feels the tensed muscles under his fingertips, the soft texture of his body hair under his palm. Ted has the sexiest thighs in the world. Booster groans against his cock, knowing the subtle vibration of his voice should feel good to Ted too, and he knows as much when he can see Ted’s hand balling up in a fist as he grasps the sheets under them.

Of course Booster would like to tease more, stretch this moment out forever, for hours, but he also feels the need deep in his stomach to make Ted come. Fuck. That’s all he wants.

He furrows his brow in concentration, closing his lips tighter around Ted’s cock, moving his tongue more insistently as he bobs his head up and down. _Just pick a rhythm and stick to it, Booster. Even though you’re lousy at that._

“Hahh, _Booster,_ ” Ted sighs above him, moving his hips, gentler now, to match Booster’s pace.

Booster whimpers and squirms against the bed. _Concentrate._ He knows how much he’d like to go faster, to improvise, every muscle in him tensing with excitement, wanting to do everything at once, wanting to find a way to make Ted get there even faster. But he knows this is better, slow and steady, keep going, going, going, exactly like this unless Ted tells him otherwise. He just wants Ted to come. He whimpers at the thought, sucking Ted off, making him blow his load into Booster mouth, the rhythmic jets of hot cum against his tongue. Feeling him bucking into his mouth.

Just the fantasy gets him out of sync, Ted’s hips jerking upwards in frustration at the missed beat, and Booster tells himself off and finds the steady pace again.

_Patience and focus, Booster. For God’s sake just stick to it._

He can hear Ted’s heavy breathing, uncovered once again, the soft subtle vocalization at the beginning of every exhale, a rhythm that matches the bobbing of Booster's head, the bucking of Ted's hips, and he knows he’s close. Booster moans too, his own voice muffled by the sweet hard hot cock in his mouth, wanting it so bad, to once, just once, make Ted come like this. Please. _Please. Concentrate._

Ted's hips tremble more and more at the apex of each thrust, and shortly after, Ted’s breathing breaks from the pace from before, gasping quickly in, out, in, out, and then his hips jerk upwards as Booster’s mouth fills with a salty, earthy heat.

Booster whimpers with pleasure and grasps Ted’s hip with his free hand, pulling him deep into his mouth so he won’t miss a single thrust, a single drop. It’s _so good_. It’s a warm glow of happiness in his chest, radiating outwards into every inch of his body. Far away he hears Ted's voice, keening softly with every spasm, and it's... it's so good.

When Ted’s hips stop jerking against him, he moves the hand grasping the base of Ted’s cock and slowly jerks the shaft, lips still closed around the head, insistently milking the last drops into his mouth, until Ted shudders and gasps at the heightened sensitivity.

Sated, proud, happy, Booster pulls his head back and swallows with a content sigh before he gently kisses Ted’s lower stomach and shuffles up in bed to face him.

Ted looks at him with soft, unfocused eyes, and he looks so cute Booster can’t help but give him a kiss.

Ted grunts, a little exclamation of surprise.

Booster pulls his head back. “Sorry, you want me to rinse my mouth first?”

“Mmmno.” Ted murmurs and moves a limp arm around Booster’s shoulders, and pulls him close again. Another kiss, soft and warm. “Stay.”

Booster hums with pleasure and curls around Ted, resting his head on Ted’s shoulder.

This is the best part. Just being happy and gentle and warm together. This is the part that leaves him completely helpless.

“That was... ” Ted voice is just a little bit hoarse. He clears his throat. “That was incredible. Thank you.”

“No problem, it was incredible to do. I really enjoyed that. With you.”

Ted sighs softly, a content little sigh. It's a wonderful sound. Much better than the shallow breathing of Ted's little moment of panic after their first time. 

They can stay like this. Forever. Safe and happy forever.

“Booster?”

Booster groans and snuggles closer. He knows what Ted’s about to say. That they should get up, Booster back in his own room. Pretending nothing’s going on, that they’re just good friends. And he knows they should, that they have to be smart about this. But not yet. Just a little while longer.

“Booster, I --” Ted swallows. “I just, I wanna say... Thank you for being patient with me.”

Booster smiles and pulls him tighter, breathing in the smell, the warmth of him. “It’s okay,” he murmurs. “You’re worth waiting for.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise there'll be more plot in the future, I just wanted to get a quick look at Booster's point of view. He's got some insecurities of his own.
> 
> Originally I planned for a whole lot of music to play through this chapter but then I realized Booster's too laser focused to hear it. Ted's probably keenly aware of every song on that cassette but Booster? Could literally do this to yodeling without noticing.
> 
>  **[Songs:](https://open.spotify.com/user/tilly_stratford/playlist/4SqomvmhyncWPEAobYUZ88?si=DNXWufsLSs29KqRywW2U9A)**  
>  \- He's a rebel, the Crystals  
> \- Dolce Vita, Ryan Paris  
> \- Who's Johnny, El Debarge  
> \- Addicted to love, Robert Palmer


End file.
